


Наказание божье

by Stef_Boread



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Conflict, Developing Relationship, Drama, Guilt, Internal Conflict, M/M, Reconciliation
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-12
Updated: 2021-02-12
Packaged: 2021-03-12 13:47:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,082
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29385801
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Stef_Boread/pseuds/Stef_Boread
Summary: Маркус приходит навестить отца. Но оказывается в доме Карла не первым. Лео тоже там, и он... боится.
Relationships: Leo Manfred/Markus
Kudos: 3





	Наказание божье

**Author's Note:**

> Написано на WTF Battle 2021 для команды WTF Detroit: RK Series 2021.  
> Посвящается любимой RK-серии и особенно Маркусу ❤

"Добро пожаловать домой, Маркус".

Лео вздрагивает от мелодичного электронного голоса, невольно напрягает плечи, когда захлопывается входная дверь. Он заметил андроида через окно холла, видел, как тот приближался, но этот звук всё равно застал его врасплох.

— Добрый день, Лео.

Младший Манфред не оборачивается, но всё же коротко кивает. Он чувствует взгляд Маркуса, чувствует его силу, осматривает искоса крепкую фигуру в песочно-чёрном плаще. Кто бы мог подумать, кто бы мог представить ещё полгода назад, кто бы мог увидеть в домашнем андроиде — сиделке, натурщике и домохозяйке — вот эту силу и власть? Лео подозревает, что никто.

Маркус широким шагом направляется к лестнице, наверх к отцу, но замирает на секунду напротив окна, и Лео осторожно поворачивает голову.

— Пришёл навестить? — ровно интересуется Маркус.

Его голос вкрадчив, мягок — его никак не заподозрить в электронности. Его вопрос с подвохом — младший Манфред чует, как рассыпаются мурашки пониже спины, знает, что это проверка.

Маркус смотрит внимательно, прямо, и Лео моргает, теряя перед ним весь кураж. Он больше не может не считать его человеком. Никогда не сможет, и от этого ему страшно. Из памяти снопом искр прыскают его слова и жесты — оскорбления, что он наносил Маркусу так много раз.

— Я... вылечился, — выдавливает он внезапно для самого себя. 

Лео пытается разозлиться, привычно вспылить, но у него ничего не выходит. Он не хотел это говорить, он не знает, почему вырвалось именно то, что он боялся выдать.

Маркус проходится коротким взглядом по его лицу, и Лео морщится, догадываясь, что его считывают. Проверяют. Взвешивают сказанное, анализируют мимику, интонации, чёрт знает что ещё.

Он внутренне подбирается, полагает, что сейчас последуют новые вопросы, а то и полноценный допрос, но андроид только кивает со скупой улыбкой и разворачивается к лестнице.

Лео остаётся стоять у окна, поглядывая ему вслед. От горечи вины тошно, всё содеянное стоит перед глазами, давит на горло, захлёстывает горячей волной грудь.

Он стискивает кулаки. Нет. Никаких извинений. Маркус не дождётся.

На глаза попадается небольшая картина на противоположной стене, и Лео бросает в холод. Почему он сразу её не заметил, как пришёл, почему только сейчас? Он вспоминает, как собственными руками вырезал её из рамы в мастерской, как быстро и воровато сворачивал в рулон в тот самый вечер. Господи, он даже не смотрел, что там, ему было всё равно. Зависимость туманила сознание, оставляя только жажду и волю её воплощать. Он цеплялся за всё, что могло принести деньги, но денег было мало. Всегда.

Лео закрывает лицо ладонями, слыша оклик отца из прошлого, слыша его ярость и презрение. Это была роковая ночь для них всех, но самой важной она стала для Маркуса. 

Он смотрит на свои руки — те самые, которые ловко вырезали холст, те самые, которые безнаказанно толкали послушного андроида. Тогда ещё послушного... 

Лео смотрит на них и не верит. Это он. Он сделал Маркуса тем, кем тот является. Он заставил в андроиде что-то щёлкнуть, сорвал его предохранитель. Стену приказа, верно. Благодаря ему Маркус едва не умер — Лео сам слышал сквозь шум в ушах, как копы забирали расстрелянный корпус на свалку. Он ещё тогда порадовался, что с Маркусом наконец-то покончено.

Лео коротко выдыхает, глядя в никуда и видя прошлое. В борьбе с самим собой он не слышит шагов с лестницы. Он только вжимается в стену, когда Маркус — всё такой же уверенный, властный — останавливается рядом.

— Отец спит, — андроид выглядит слегка раздосадованным. — У меня не так много времени.

Лео дёргает плечом.

— Жаль, мне жаль, — он закашливается, чтобы проглотить рвущиеся слова. — Эм... Я имею в виду... Я тоже тут уже час торчу.

Маркус смотрит на него с лёгким интересом.

— Ждёшь, когда проснётся? Разве у тебя нет каких-нибудь дел? Раньше ты редко находил время.

Лео алеет. Он не знает, от чего больше: от стыда за себя в прошлом или от возмущения тем, что Маркус смеет напоминать. Он смотрит в смуглое лицо и вдруг осознаёт: конечно, смеет. Ещё как смеет. Счёт Маркуса может быть очень, очень длинным, за себя самого и за Карла.

— Я боюсь, что времени может и не быть, — Лео кидает взгляд на второй этаж, — у него. Оно кончится, и я больше к нему не успею.

Он невольно сжимается. Маркус заслоняет почти весь обзор, заслоняет картину и половину холла, и он не знает, что может последовать. Выбьет из него Маркус всю душу или нет. Или, может, всего лишь растопчет словами.

— Я тогда, — Лео не может выдавить правду, её слишком трудно сказать, — думал, всё…

Маркус поднимает руку, и Манфред дёргается в страхе. Но искусственная ладонь стискивает плечо и только. Лео стоит ни жив ни мёртв, не знает, что делать, думать и говорить. Пальцы на его куртке сжимаются немного сильнее, и Лео чувствует, как из него выходят страх, стыд, злость. Сдуваются как воздушные шарики.

— Леонидас.

Лео не верит ни ушам, ни глазам — но Маркус и в самом деле мягко улыбается, называя его полным именем. Он всегда так ненавидел это дурацкое имя, данное отцом, вычурное, нелепое и длинное, столько раз порывался переделать все документы. Так сильно сопротивлялся любой попытке, что даже Карл так не обращался к нему уже давным-давно.

Но в устах Маркуса оно звучит иначе. Как что-то достойное, значимое, веское.

— Ты прав. Я не уйду, пока не поговорю с отцом, — Маркус признательно кивает. — Давай подождём вместе?

Лео всё ещё чувствует его руку, чувствует её крепкую и одновременно бережную хватку. На ум приходят те редкие моменты, когда он заставал Карла за работой в мастерской: за быстрыми, уверенными набросками с обнажённой натуры. Он вспоминает линии смуглого тела, выходящего из-под кисти, но сам андроид всегда реальнее — лучше. Лео бросает в тень прошлого жара. Он ловит себя на быстрой мысли: если бы Маркус был обнажён в тот роковой день, он не смог бы его толкнуть, не смог бы коснуться. Просто обжёгся бы об него.

Его так выводило из себя, что Маркус важнее для отца, важнее для него самого, чем заслуживает, что занимает слишком много мыслей и эмоций, слишком переполняет собой Лео. Едва ли не больше, чем Карла, признавшего андроида сыном. Он ревновал не только своего отца. Он ревновал к Маркусу самого себя.

Но теперь Маркус заслуживает. Заслуживает куда большего, и Лео теряется в сомнениях, почему тот позволил ему. Почему считает его достойным общения.

— Так ты согласен? Лео?

Лео смотрит с отчаянной решимостью. Сейчас или никогда — время всё так же никого не ждёт. Он сделает это, просто сделает, и будь что будет. Он сворует в этом доме в последний раз.

— Я согласен.

Лео на выдохе бросается вперёд, в коротком молниеносном поцелуе. Он боится, что его оборвут, остановят, он делает всё мгновенно — но андроиды всегда быстрее.

Поэтому ему успевают ответить прежде, чем кончается этот миг. Но отойти, оторваться — нет. Уже не дают.

Лео закрывает глаза, Лео чувствует, как его колотит в стальных объятьях, как слабеют ноги и предаёт воля.

Он этого добился.

**Author's Note:**

> Очаровательный хэдканон, что Карл назвал обоих своих сыновей древнеримскими именами, принадлежит Herr Wehlerstandt! ❤


End file.
